The disadvantages of the known air cleaner are classified with the following type;                Solid Filter: low purification efficiency due to clogging of pollution dust, unsanitary germ culture, occurring in succession of junk pollution material,        Negative ion: harmful gas, ozone (O3) generation,        Conventional water filter: low cleaning efficiency due to passive water surface contact, scrubbing contact part of pollution substances only, high humidity with lot of water evaporation, as a result, the corrosion of electronic product, filling water frequently, and needs for germicidal chemicals,        Ultra violet rays Beam: low air purification efficiency,        Low temperature plasma: high electric voltage, 5000-12000V, unsafe home appliance.        
Appliances for purifying and/or humidifying gases, especially room air, are known, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,781; in particular, attention is drawn to the possibility of air purification and humidification by means a plate stack rotating in a liquid.